sexy truth or dare
by animecancer
Summary: mira forces the gang to play truth or dare...but theres a twist
1. chapter 1

*Miras mind*

My ships will happen. They just need a little extra push. Hehehe

As the sun rose lucy opened her eyes to see the sun glaring in her window. She was still sore from her last mission so she decided to take a bath. "Ahhh" Lucy said in delite. "I wonder what the guild will be like today...it's only 10 o'clock but they are probably already drunk. With that she got up out of the bath and proceeded with her daily routine of putting her hair to one side and then putting on her usual blue mini skirt and white and blue top; she then heads out to the guild for yet another crazy day. When she walked in it was quiet...to quiet. She looks around the guild and the only people that was there was Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Mira and Jellal! Why was Jellal there she pondered silently but then shrugging it off. "Glad you could make it." Said Mira with that devilish grin and tone of voice. "Hey. Where is everybody? Are we the only ones here?" Lucy asks with a slightly noticeable quiver in her voice. "They all took jobs." Replys Mira. Lucy has a feeling she's lying but is to scared to question it. "Come sit." Mira tells the unknowing blonde. Nobody has said a word. Lucy makes her way to the table where the others are seated. She goes to sit by Levy but is quickly told "How about you sit next to Natsu." By the white haired bar tender Mira. "Now let's play truth or dare!" "Uuuugggghh" everyone in the guild groans. "Do we have to?" They all say in seemingly perfect unison. "You will do as I say!" Mira says while transforming into her she-devil form. Out of fear they all yell "Yes mam". Mira transforms back to normal. "Good. Now who should go first?" Everybody crossed their fingers not wanting to go first. Mira walks around the room. "It's shall be...Gajeel then levy." Everyone else in the guild let's out a sigh of relief while Gajeel and Levy look at each other knowing their in trouble.

To be continued...


	2. Levy and Gajeel's Dare

What?!?!?!? Both Levy and Gajeel said simultaneously. The solid script mage had a blush the color of Erza's hair, but it wasn't quite as big or as deep as the iron dragon slayer's. "You heard what I said." The two look at each other as awkwardly as possible. Gajeel stands up, grabs Mira and pulls her to the side. "But Mira?" "What is it dumbass?" Mira replied. Gajeel looked at her with a look of concern on his face. "You know I like Levy." "Yea why do you think i'm doing this then?" "What if she doesn't like me back and I make a fool of myself?" asked the blushing like crazy dragon slayer. "Are you kidding me right now Gajeel, She does like you." When Mira said this Gajeel's face lit up as he looked back the tiny shrimp sitting across the room. "Now walk over there, grow some balls and kiss her." "ok" replied Gajeel. He then walked over to Levy, pulled her up and planted his lips on hers. At first her eyes widened then she melted into the dragon slayer's arms. The blush only grew as the member's left in the guild whistled and chanted. After about what seemed like five minutes they finally broke loose. They stared into each others eyes then sat back down. "Hey looks likes you finally made a move." said the fire dragon slayer. "Oh shut it flame brain." replied the now pink faced Gajeel. Instead of talking Levy just leaned into Gajeel. "Now who's next?" Chanted Mira. She walked over to the center and looked closely at all the "ships". "Let's see." Once again all finger and even toes were crossed to avoid possible humiliation. MIra's finger moved over to another blue haired female mage. "Juvia and Gray!!!" Juvia looked at Gray and squealed "Yes my Gray-sama" while Gray had a look of pure terror on his face.


	3. Gray and Juvia

Gray P.O.V

Oh my God, why me? I mean like...it's not like she's terrible. But it's embarrassing. What if she doesn't like me? No, what are you thinking man. Mira hasn't even given us our dare yet. Wait a minute, we haven't even picked truth or dare yet. "So Gray?" Says Mira. Damn it. "Yes Mira." I reply with a slight tremble in my voice. "Truth or dare?" "Um, truth." I really hope I don't regret this. "Okay Gray, what are your feelings towards Juvia? I knew I wasn't safe no matter what I picked. "Um well you see... I um..." I glance at Juvia who's eyes are three times their normal size and are glared on me. "Any day now!" Snaps Mira. "I like her!" Juvias eyes lit up. "We need specifics Gray." Damn it, I must be blushing like crazy. "I told you. I like her." "Not good enough." "Fine I her her as in I would like to date her!" Oh shit. Did I just say that out loud? "Damn ice princess, I never thought you would admit it." I looked over at flame brain with a death stare. That seemed to shut him up. "You really like Gray-sama?" Juvia is now holding my arm, about to cut off the circulation. Everyone is staring at me. "Yea." "Well I like you to." "Yea we all noticed" chimed in Gajeel. "Okay now Juvia truth or dare?" Said Mira. "Wait a minute... how come when it was Gajeel and Levys turn you only asked one of them truth or dare the you moved on?" "Because they picked a dare so now I'm satisfied." Replied Mira. "Dare." Said Juvia. Of course she would pick dare. "Good." Said Mira. "I dare you to be handcuffed to Gray for the remainder of the game." "YAYYYY!" Replied Juvia. Ok. Thus shouldn't be too bad.

Juvia P.O.V

Do I really get to be next to my Gray-sama! "Wait. Where are we going to get handcuffs?" Asked Gray. "Here." Then Mira grabs mine and Grays hands and cuffs them together. "Where were you keeping those?" Asked Natsu. "That's none of your concern." Replied Mira. I feel my body boiling up. Gray, still a little scared, looks at me and gives me a little smile while getting closer. This is perfect. "Okay Natsu, Lucy, your next" Mira said with a slight squeal.


	4. Natsu and Lucy

**Lucy P.O.V**

Oh god. Of course it's me and Natsu. I look at him and a huge blush comes over me. Mira looks over at Natsu. "Okay Natsu, truth or dare?" She says to Natsu. "Um. Dare." Why did he pick dare? "Ok Natsu, you and Lucy have to go play 7 minutes in heaven." "Whats 7 minutes in heaven?" Natsu and I ask simultaneously. "Are you guys serious?" asks Gray. "oh shut it ice princess." replied Natsu. "If you guys would shut up I will explain." we all instantly close our mouths. "Now." she continued. "You play the by going into a room by yourselves for 7 minutes and do anything you want." "That's it?" I asked. "Yep." She replied. Natsu then stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up with him. "What room?" He asked. Why is he so calm? "follow me." Mira said while walking away. "Hey Natsu." "Yea" he looked at me intensely. "Are you ok with this?" "If you are." And with that we stopped talking to follow Mira to a little broom closet. The others not far behind us. "Here we are." says Mira. I look to Natsu and say "You ready?"he nods and goes in, and I follow. "Alright guys 7 minutes starts now." says Mira while slamming the door. So now it's just me and Natsu...alone...in the dark. I can't see him but I can feel him, and I get a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. "So Lucy." Natsu says breaking the silence. "Yea" I answer. "Can you explain something to me?" he asks. What could he mean? "Sure" "How do you feel about me?" he asks. What could he mean? "Sure" "How do you feel about me?" This question shocked me. "Um...I guess I feel strongly for you, you save me when I need saving, your always by my side, and your the reason i'm in Fairytail and happy." Then there's more silence. He places his hand on my shoulder. "Well how do you feel about me?" I ask. "Thought I made that clear, without you , my world is incomplete and when I see you with other people there's a raging fire in my stomach and my heart sinks." When did he get so mature? He gets closer and I step back. I guess I stepped on a broom or something because I fell and as like on instinct I grab Natsu's vest and he come's down with me. He land's on top of me and we lay there in silence. Why is it so quiet again? I can feel him breathe on my neck. He moves one hand to my cheek while keeping the other on the floor for balance. "N-Natsu..." Before I could finish he leans down and puts his lips to mine. I melt into the kiss as I have wanted this for a long time. We kiss for about a minute then he pulls away.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

I finally did it. I finally kissed her. It felt so good having her lips on mine. I've wanted that for a long time. I feel Lucy's hand wrap around my neck and she pulls me into another kiss, but this time it's more passionate. This feels absolutely amazing. The kiss gets even more heated up and we get to the point where we are panting and moaning uncontrollably. I forgot that we were in a broom closet and that Mira would be opening the door at anytime, but I didn't care. I want to stay like this forever. After about another two minutes the door opens and everyone is staring. Both Lucy and I just stare back. "Dang, flame brain was really getting it on with bunny girl." said Gajeel, breaking the silence. "Um Natsu" I hear Lucy say. Then I realized I was still on top of her. "Right." I reply. I really wish I could just stay here forever. We stand up and everyone starts laughing. "Shut up." I tell the crowd in front of us. "Whoa. His face is as red as his flames." said Erza. I grab Lucy's hand and pull her out of the broom closet with me. "Ok. Let's continue. Who's next?" say's the very cheerful Mira. We all know who's next because there are is only one pair left. "Oh silly me. There are only two people left. Erza and Jellal. So Jellal, Truth or dare?" This is going to be interesting.


	5. Erza and Jellal

Erza P.O.V

I look over at Jellal who was now looking at the floor blushing.  
I'm pretty sure the blush on my face could rival my hair. "So."  
Mira says. This gets both mine and Jellals attention due to it being said in such a harsh tone. She then continues on "I would tell one of you to pick truth or dare but to make it more fun for me I will pick for you." This frightens me and Jellal, who is trembling in fear as he is not yet used to Mira when she's mad,  
and we wait for what she has to say. "Jellal, I pick truth for you,  
now tell us why you lied to Erza about having a fiance." I knew this was gonna be bad. Jellal opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I put my hand on his to try to calm him down. I guess now is as good a time as ever to come clean. "I knew you were lying to me when you told me you had a fiance and I think I know why." I tell him. He lets out a sigh and finally finds his words.  
He looks at me straight in the eyes and answers Mira's question "I figured so. But you know I only did that because I didn't want you to get caught up with someone like me. I'm always on the run from the council and I hurt you." tears start falling from his eyes.  
"I hurt you so bad when we were inthat tower. You deserve better tha-" I cut him off withba kiss. I hear everyone awing in the back ground but I really don't care. We both melt into the kiss.  
He was finally mine. We finally breawk it off and everyone starts clapping. The clapping gets interuptede by a squeal. We look over at Mira who then screams "Yes! MY OTP'S ARE FINALLY HAPPENING!"  
"What?" we all ask in unison. Mira just looks at us then Gajeel who then says what we are all thinking. "You mean you planned all of this?" "Yep." she replies. Well I guess it all turned out for the best. 


End file.
